Instinct de survie
by Eleawin
Summary: [Ecrite pour Quatre Temps, thème : l'amour vache.] Harry a surpris une certaine scène dans les Serres de Poudlard et veut tirer tout ça au clair. RemusSeverus


**Instinct de Survie  
**

Auteur : Eleawin   
Fandom : Harry Potter  
Couple/Personnage : Séverus/Rémus + Harry  
Résumé : Harry a surpris une certaine scène dans les serres de Poudlard et veut tirer les choses au clair...  
Note : Ne tient absolument pas compte de HP6. Ecrite pour Quatre Temps, voir ma page d'info pour plus de détails.

* * *

« Vous n'avez pas seulement hérité de l'insolence de votre père Potter, mais aussi de sa manie horripilante de fourrer son nez partout, plus particulièrement dans les affaires qui ne le regarde pas. J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor. » 

Harry se força à garder un air neutre, les poings crispés dans les poches de sa robe. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perdre son calme, surtout s'il comptait obtenir une réponse. Ses yeux émeraudes plongèrent dans ceux de Snape, étincelant de défi et de détermination. C'était en dépit de cause qu'il avait dû se tourner vers le Maître des Potions, malgré la haine intense et quasi religieuse qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre...  
Derrière son bureau, Snape eut un rictus amusé, teinté de mépris et de condescendance.

« Mais je vais tout de même vous répondre, même si je pense sincèrement que quelqu'un devrait vous guérir de cette habitude déplacée et malsaine – vous viendrez en retenue samedi soir dans mon bureau. Je vais être bien clair, car je ne voudrais pas que vous conserviez cette fausse idée Potter. En ce qui concerne votre demande... »

Harry retint son souffle, le front moite et les yeux grand ouverts.

« NON NON ET NON ! » hurla Snape, le visage tordu dans une mimique mêlant horreur et dégoût à la fois. « Comment pouvez-vous seulement oser penser que je puisse ne serait-ce que _toucher_ cet être répugnant, cette vermine, ce monstre, ce moins que rien de Rémus Lupin ? »

Harry profita d'une pause dans la diatribe de son vénéré professeur pour poser la question qui lui tenait tant à coeur :

« Ca veut dire que vous ne sortez pas avec Rémus ? »  
« SORTEZ DE CE BUREAU IMMEDIATEMENT POTTER ! SORTEZ ! »

Poussé par cet instinct de survie qui l'avait déjà aidé tant de fois face à Voldemort, Potter-fils prit la poudre d'escampette, échappant de justesse à un sort mortel et venimeux qui s'écrasa contre le mur. Encore plus décoiffé que de coutume, Harry reprit le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors, des plis soucieux barrant son front. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient devant l'entrée. A la vue de l'expression d'Harry, ils n'eurent même pas à poser de questions.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, » murmura Ron, un air désolé plaqué sur le visage.

L'oeillade noire que lui lança son ami le dissuada de continuer. Hermione, pas impressionnée pour un sou, se contenta d'un long soupir, et la jeune fille et le roux s'échangèrent un regard mêlant désolation et fatalisme. Harry ne leur prêta aucune attention, passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse, les sourcils froncés.

« Je les ai pourtant _vu_ ! De mes yeux ! »  
« Tu n'as pas avalé la potion d'Illusium de ce matin par accident Harry ? »  
« Non ! »  
« Ni fumé cette herbe que Neville s'obstine à cultiver dans la salle commune ? »  
« Je te dis que non Hermione ! Tu as fini avec tes questions stupides ? Je ne suis pas fou ! » s'exclama le Survivant, frappant le mur du poing.  
« Her-mignonne ne dit pas tu est cingl... je veux dire, pas dans ton état normal Harry, » essaya de l'apaiser Ron. « Juste qu'il se peut que tu ais... mal vu ? »  
« Très bien. »

L'oeil déterminé, Harry tourna résolument le dos au portrait de la grosse femme qui faisait sa sieste et s'éloigna de la tour. Hermione et Ron haussèrent un sourcil en choeur.

« ... Harry ? »  
« Je vais parler à Rémus ! » déclara Harry, sans se retourner. « Je ne voulais pas lui en parler au cas où je me serais trompé, mais je ne supporte pas de devoir douter comme ça sans savoir la vérité ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, le jeune Gryffondor partit au pas de course vers les appartement de Rémus Lupin, hébergé dans le plus grand secret à Poudlard devenu le quartier général de l'ordre du Phoenix... Mais là n'était pas la question. Pour sa propre santé mentale – et donc la survie du monde magique --, Harry avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair.

Il débarqua dans la chambre du loup-garou sans frapper et le surprit en pleine séance de bidouillage sur un objet biscornu et non identifié, penché sur son bureau. Rémus leva la tête à son entrée.

« Harry ? » demanda t-il, fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
« Je vais aller droit au but, » annonça le jeune sorcier, plantant ses mains sur le bureau. « Rémus... Que penses-tu de Séverus Snape ? Répond moi franchement ! »

Le plus âgé des sorciers resta un long moment silencieux, le regard visiblement chargé de doutes envers les capacités intellectuelles du fils de son meilleur ami... Harry en aurait presque hurlé.

« Je ne suis pas fou, » jugea t-il bon de préciser, exaspéré. « Donne moi juste une réponse et je te jure que je ne t'embêterai plus jamais avec ça. »  
« Et bien... »

Rémus eut l'air d'hésiter un instant.

« Séverus est une personne... très douée en potions ? Qui a un look vestimentaire original et.. peu commun ? Qui possède des capacités relationnelles que je ne qualifierai pas de limité mais qui pourrait franchement s'améliorer ? »

Harry eut un soupir soulagé.

« Tu penses donc que Snape est un pauvre type sale et graisseux eu nez crochu, aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison, ayant sans doute des liens de parenté avec les Verracrasses qu'Hagrid s'obstine à nous faire élever ? »  
« Cinquante points en moins Potter, » intervint une voix glaciale derrière son dos, chargée de ressentiment et de mépris.

Les yeux obstinément fermés, Harry compta jusqu'à trois avant de les rouvrir, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit un tour de son imagination exacerbée et non pas un Séverus Snape en chair et en os prêt à en découdre avec lui... Harry lui aurait volontiers offert une explication physique à coup de sortilèges, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses camarades Gryffondors apprécieraient le lendemain, quand leur sablier aurait mystérieusement atteint des profondeurs abyssales. Dure était la vie de la tête de turc d'un Maître des Potions enragé.

« Séverus... Quel plaisir de te voir ici... » marmonna Rémus d'un ton extrêmement convaincu, replongeant le nez dans son ouvrage.  
« J'étais venu vérifier les effets de ta nouvelle potion, » dit Snape, les yeux dardés sur Harry qui n'en menait pas large. « Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ici un spécimen très rare de vermine à poil noir doté de globes oculaires verdâtres. »

Harry partit immédiatement au quart de tour.

« C'est moi que vous appelez... »  
« Laisse Harry, » le coupa Rémus, sans relever la tête. « Séverus a pas mal de problèmes en ce moment, comme par exemple chercher la recette de cette potion miraculeuse qui permet de rendre aimable même les Verracrasses... Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. »  
« Voyez vous ça, » commença le Maître des Potions d'un ton onctueux. « Je pensais pourtant travailler sur un élixir sélénique à la demande d'un certain loup-garou déchu, abandonné par ses plus proches amis et devant recourir à la pitié des autres pour survivre... »  
« Vous -- »  
« Ne te mêle pas de ça Harry. Je tiens juste à préciser, Séverus, que pour quelqu'un ayant besoin de l'aide des autres pour survivre, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher dans les robes de Dumbledore pour qu'il assure ma protection. »  
« Euh... »  
« Bouclez là Potter. Tu parles beaucoup, Lupin, mais comme ceux de ton espèce, on ne peut pas te faire confiance. Dumbledore assure peut-être ma 'protection', comme tu dit, mais je ne me transforme pas en monstre sanguinaire couvert de puces la nuit tombante. »  
« Est ce que je... »  
« Tu veux parler de confiance Séverus, toi qui es un ancien Mangemort ? Pardon, qui _es_ un Mangemort, l'espion double-face qui change de camp comme de robes. Peut-être un peu schizophrène sur les bords ? »  
« ...pourrais sortir ? »  
« Dégagez Potter. On arrive aux faits Lupin, te voir parler de double personnalité me donne la nausée ! Le loup-garou pitoyable qui égorgerait sa propre mère sans la potion tue-loup que l'ancien Mangemort lui prépare tous les mois ! Tu ne sens pas l'ironie dans mes mots Lupin ? Tu n'as pas l'impression que.. »

Snape laissa en suspens sa phrase quand la porte se referma derrière Harry, qui pour une fois avait écouté la petite voix de la raison et avait pris la fuite avant de se voir impliqué. Quand on parlait de son instinct de survie... Séverus laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement leur dire la vérité ? » demanda t-il d'un ton neutre à Rémus qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. « Potter nous a vu ce matin dans la Serre. Dumbledore nous a déjà donné sa bénédiction. »  
« Pourquoi ? Mais ce serait la honte si Harry l'apprenait ! » murmura distraitement le loup-garou, sans relever la tête.

Séverus tiqua, perdant lentement toutes couleurs. Un peu surpris par son silence, Rémus lui jeta un coup d'oeil vaguement intéressé et croisa son regard. Ce ne fût qu'au bout de quelques longues et éprouvantes secondes qu'il se rendit enfin compte de son erreur, mais il haussa les épaules, pas plus gêné que ça, et continua à bidouiller dans son coin. Grave erreur.

« _Immobilus_ ! » beugla Snape, brandissant sa baguette vers son tendre et aimé.

Rémus fit un vol plané à travers la pièce et atterrit au sol les quatre fers à l'air, une expression de stupéfaction peinte sur son visage.

« Séverus, tu... »  
« Alors comme ça je suis un Verracrasse hein, » murmura le professeur des Potions sur un ton doucereux. « Apprend à quel point un Verracrasse peut être redoutable lorsqu'on le met en colère... »

Devant la porte, pâle comme un linge, Harry hésita un instant à faire irruption dans la chambre d'où provenaient des bruits pour le moins étranges et déconcertants, mais la voix de la raison intervint une nouvelle fois dans les murs épais de son crâne. Instinct de survie...

**FIN**


End file.
